Juno-Seto
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850165 |no = 8185 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 31 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 166 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = A mythical deity from a higher plane of existence. At the birth of a vibrant world full of light and flora, Juno-Seto awoke the sweet Melody of Creation. Her benevolent and gentle nature guided her efforts in shaping and cultivating the terrain. The world was Juno-Seto's garden, and she tended to it lovingly. As eons passed, sentient life flourished under an abundance of divine fruit and ambrosia. However, an apocalyptic threat known as the Ravaging Void loomed over the entire plane, and consumed all light and life in its path. Juno-Seto discerned the Ravaging Void through her celestial clairvoyance as it consumed the very first world in the plane. The joyous resonance of life from that world, that her divine soul was so used to sensing, suddenly went silent. There was no suffering or terror, just a chilling emptiness. |summon = Across space and time I have answered your summons. Come into my bosom.. |fusion = The bee is rather cute, don't you think? I wonder if I can ride on it? |evolution = | hp_base = 4508 |atk_base = 1485 |def_base = 1551 |rec_base = 1814 | hp_lord = 6440 |atk_lord = 2122 |def_lord = 2216 |rec_lord = 2592 | hp_anima = 7182 |rec_anima = 2394 |atk_breaker = 2320 |def_breaker = 2018 |def_guardian = 2414 |rec_oracle = 2790 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |atk_guardian = 1924 | hp_oracle = 5697 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 28 |ls = Resplendent Aura |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, Rec & damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 3~5 BC fill on hit |lstype = Hit Points/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Sun Beam |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn & gradually restores HP for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals 2500~3000 HP + 10% of target's Rec |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Lambent Renewal |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, gradually restores HP for 3 turns & slight probability of raising allies from KO |sbbnote = Heals 3000~3500 HP + 10% of target's Rec, 7% Chance to revive allies with 15% HP filled |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 490 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = 850166 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Light Totem |evomats4 = Light Totem |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon (Limited Edition - Dec 19 16:00 ~ Dec 21 16:00 CET) |notes = |addcat = Paradox Blossoms |addcatname = Juno1 }}